overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 48
This is the forty-eighth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself speaks at the head of an assembled gathering of adventurers, alongside Gazef Stronoff, Climb, Brain Unglaus, Evileye, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, and Tina. Though the Adventurer's Guild refrains from interfering in national affairs, Renner brought them together to address a serious threat that threatens the city. As they have seen from the sky, a wall of fire has engulfed a section of the city. According to Lakyus is may be an illusion as there is no heat or any barrier. However, the main concern is what is happening in the area. Naming the mastermind behind the incident to be the demon Jaldabaoth. In addition, low-level demons have begun appearing within the area of flames. Renner further explains that the demon is seeking an item in the city. One of the adventurers asks if it's possible to be a lie. Renner suggests that could be a possibility but for now, the enemy has been content to wait behind the wall of flames. The princess stresses that they need to go on the offensive. An adventurer asks how strong the demon is. Lakyus answers that her comrades, Gagaran and Tia were killed by the demon. Evileye further attests to the demon's power as being able to kill the two adamantite adventurers in a single attack. The gathered adventurers are shocked. Evileye tells them not to panic stating while Jaldabaoth may be strong, and may also slaughter them they still have hope. She further iterates her case, the man who will aid them in their hour of need: Momon of Darkness. Renner states that he is a man that can match with the team. To plan their attack, Renner states that the gather warriors in the room will be serving as 'bow'. Confused on her analogy, Renner states that the adventurers will be fighting alongside the guards of the city to press through the enemy stronghold. They will push through as far as they can in the first wave and then retreat behind the back of the supporting units who will hold the demons' advance until the recovering units return to the battlefield. While their aim is defensive, it will serve to weaken the defensive of the enemy allowing a single person to the center. Momon will be flying under low altitude assault to avoid to flying demons to pierce through its lines like an 'arrow' to engage Jaldabaoth and hopefully defeat him. With Gagaran and Tia unable to fight, Lakyus and Tia will be joining the defensive line, while Evileye teams up with Nabe and Momon. The adventurers ask Gazef on the status of the troops of the noble house and army. Gazef sadly states that the troops of the noble houses will remain to defend their master's estates and likewise he will be doing the same at the royal palace. This draws a backlash of anger from the adventurers stating his and the nobles' neglect to defend the people. Lakyus calms the adventurers down, reminding them that they were paid to be gathered here by Renner, and Momon likewise was hired by Marquis Raeven. Raeven is busy preventing the demons from preading with his troops. She understands their feelings on the royal family and the nobles but tells them that not all of them are the same. Renner calls Climb to give him the assignment to infiltrate the affected region of the city to rescue as many survivors as he can. Brain volunteers himself to go along with the boy. The meeting ends with the leaders stepping forward. Momon is seen greeting the many adventurers, allowing Nabe to take his place with the leaders so as to continue his introductions with the others. Momon avoids Gazef afraid he may recognize his voice as Ainz Ooal Gown. Taking note that Evileye is still shadowing him, making him suspicious. Momon notes that Gazef as left, which Evileye finds rude as he did not greet Momon, and goes to fetch. She is stopped by Momon and the two engage in dialogue, getting to know one another. With the group as Renner finishes the battle plan, Climb suggests they seek an additional 'arrow'. When it is mentioned to be Sebas Tian, Momon wonders how the boy met the butler. Brain agrees with Climb, though Evileye is doubtful anyone could be stronger than Momon. Nabe comments haughtily that Momon is superior, earning a chop on the head by her teammate. He tries to brush it off, stating that both sides of Evileye and Brain deserve some consideration. Tina notes that to be a mature response, which Lakyus finds ironic coming from her. The leader of Blue Roses orders Tina to pay their comrades a visit. Momon takes a chance to ask Lakyus more about her sword, Kilineiram, especially concerning the power of darkness. Lakyus avoid answering the question stating they have more important things to handle. Momon briefly recalls the Swords of Darkness who had mentioned Lakyus's sword to him. Before they go their separate ways Renner wishes them luck. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself and Marquis Raeven meet with the princess, the former asks his sister why is she putting guards at the front-lines and if they are sacrificial pawns. The princess coldly replies that they are the bait to attract the low-level demons. Zanac stunned at her callouses asks if there is another way, only for her to say why he doesn't propose a new solution then. He then asks his sister why she sent Climb into the area, which Renner states that he will be safe there. It doesn't matter if he dies Lakyus can bring him back. When he loses his life force, she will be there to take care of him. She goes on to say that support from the Adventurer's Guild was received from the guildmaster as they did not want to lose someone who could use resurrection spells. Zanac states that then everything is going according to plan. Renneer happily smiles and says yes. Out in the city, Lakyus and the adventurer note the number of shattered doors of several residences. The people look to have been taken away. The adventurers prepare to battle against a pack of Hellhounds which are a difficulty rank of 15. One adventurer asks what is Jaldbaoaths and his Insect Maid difficulty ratings. Lakyus replies to them to be 200 and 150 respectively. The adventurers are astonished that Momon will be fighting a monster that strong. Lakyus admits even her teammates are around 90 but is confident that Evileye and Momon will be victorious. Having assured the warriors, Lakyus wonders to herself how strong really Momon is before engaging the hellhounds. Elsewhere, Lockmeier is with Brain and Climb running through the warehouse district. Climb states that Renner that the missing people are being kept in the warehouses. Brain suddenly senses a familiar presence who he knows it to be Shalltear Bloodfallen Major Events * The adventurers unite to fight against Jaldabaoth and his demons. * Climb is given a ring by Gazef Stronoff before heading on a mission. * Brain senses Shalltear presence in the city. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Brain Unglaus * Climb * Gazef Stronoff * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Evileye * Tina * Jaldabaoth * Momon * Nabe * Ninya (Flashback) * Dyne Woodwonder (Flashback) * Peter Mauk (Flashback) * Lukrut Volve (Flashback) * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Lockmeier * Shalltear Bloodfallen New Characters * There were no new characters introduced in this chapter. Abilities Used * No new abilities were introduced during this chapter. Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace July 2019 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 48 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters